


Amor de hermanos.

by AcidLafay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Español | Spanish, Other, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Yandere US!Sans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidLafay/pseuds/AcidLafay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans amaba a Papyrus, lo amaba tanto que haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo siempre a su lado, realmente... Lo haría TODO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor de hermanos.

**Author's Note:**

> Para mejor lectura escuchar con lo que me inspiró/escuché al escribir esto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ewQiU3q5jM

Sans salió a caminar por Snowdin en dirección a la puerta de las ruinas solo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todos preguntaban por su hermano, quien normalmente le acompañaba todo el tiempo, pero él sólo respondía con gran alegría ´está dormido, ya saben, es bastante perezoso y esta vez no lo pude levantar´. Todos comprendían eso y le dejaban ir despidiéndolo con una cálida sonrisa. Oh por Toriel.

_Sans era tan lindo._

Siguió su camino pasando por el puente de hielo con puzles sin perder su sonrisa, todos los monstruos con los que se topaba tan sólo le sonreían o saludaban, los guardias que normalmente estaban por ahí ni siquiera le prestaban atención, sabían que Sans siempre caminaba por esos rumbos gritando que sería un guardia real, creando puzles inofensivos y cosas que sabían que no pararían por mucho a un humano, era un niño con bastante imaginación. 

_Sans era tan adorable._

Llegó a la puerta que su hermano usualmente usaba para practicar chistes de toc toc, realmente no eran muy buenos pero admitía que le daban un poco de gracia a pesar de siempre decirle que sus chistes eran malos. No tenía nada a que temer, por lo que tomó aire para sus inexistentes pulmones a la vez que formaba un puño.

— Toc toc. — Tocó la puerta con suavidad, tal como había visto a su hermano hacerlo. No había ningún sonido, ni siquiera el eco que normalmente sonaba. _No debí hacer eso_ se dijo internamente. Su hermano sólo lo hacía por práctica, ¿Por qué diablos había—

— ¿Quién es? — Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a casa escuchó la gruesa voz de un hombre. Le hizo saltar de la sorpresa. 

— Deja… — Pronunció luego de unos segundos de tenso e incómodo silencio, su voz hasta no parecía ser suya, puesto a que había salido muy grave y rasposa, justo como cuando su hermano fumaba sus cigarrillos todo el día. 

— Uh… ¿De… Deja quien…? —Preguntó la otra voz de manera nerviosa casi de inmediato.

— **Deja a mi hermano en paz, quien quiera que seas, déjalo y no vuelvas a hablarle más.** Espera, _**creo que ni siquiera volverás a hablarle.**_ — Sacó de su traje de pelea una hoja pequeña, pasándola por la fuerza bajo la puerta para luego irse con su misma gran sonrisa a casa. 

Tan sólo escuchó los gritos de aquel hombre llamándolo con desesperación, gritando el nombre de su hermano y el suyo. Realmente no tenía por qué volver, no debía de hablar con extraños, todos sabían eso, quien sabe con qué tipo de monstruos te llegarás a encontrar en tu camino. Empezó a dar saltos bastante infantiles inconscientemente, ahora si llamando la atención de algunos monstruos. Pero ninguno le habló de vuelta, ni siquiera Muffet que le había estado viendo desde el interior de su restaurante una vez que el pequeño esqueleto llegó nuevamente a Snowdin. 

Entró a su casa una vez que estuvo ahí, cerrando la puerta lentamente como si no quisiera hacer ningún ruido. Todo estaba a oscuras, eso significaba que o Papyrus no estaba o seguía _dormido_ , esperaba que fuera lo segundo sinceramente. Tomó a tientas lo primero que sintió en la mesita en la que se encontraba su querida piedra mascota y empezó a subir a la habitación de su querido hermano. Tomó la perilla de la puerta con su mano libre y abrió lentamente, empezando a escuchar algunas palabras ahogadas que lograba sacar su hermano con ese pañuelo puesto. _Seguía aquí, seguía aquí, su hermano verdaderamente lo amaba._

— Papy, he vuelto, perdón por haberte dejado solo así pero no tenía opción, hubieras ido tras de mí si no hacía esto, realmente te quiero, te amo… — El cuerpo amarrado de su hermano empezaba a moverse tratando de liberarse, suponía que para darle un abrazo. — ¡Oh hermano, espera un poco! Te quitaré las cuerdas y luego podrás abrazarme, pero no huyas a alguna parte ¿si? Eso me haría muy triste… Perdón si apreté todo muy fuerte. —  
Liberó a su hermano de aquellas cuerdas que mantenían sus brazos detrás de su espalda, sabía perfectamente que podía haberse librado de ello usando su magia, que lindo era su hermano, o probablemente que perezoso era, aunque prefería pensar en que se había quedado sólo por él. Quitó con cuidado el pañuelo azul que había estado cubriendo su boca y por último quitó las cadenas que lo ataban a la cama. 

— Sa-Sans por favor, se-sea lo que sea que haya hecho, perdóname, perdóname pero no me hagas nada más, t-te juro que no lo volveré a hacer por favor, esto duele. — 

**Oh no. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar.** Invocó un hueso y lo golpeó con fuerza, bajando lentamente su HP. 

— No, no, no, Papy. Deberías decir que me amas… ¿No me amas…? — Puso sus ojos de cachorrito, esos ojos que siempre hacían que Papyrus se rindiera con cualquier cosa. 

— ¡TE AMO! Te amo, te amo, **te amo** , por favor para esto, Sans, ¿sí? T-Te amaré más si dejamos todo esto y v-vamos a comer a Muffet’s, por favor, _**POR FAVOR, SANS.**_ — 

No era tonto, sabía que no lo ‘amaría más’ si dejaba de hacer todo esto. Vamos, _quería ir con Muffet, quería estar con Muffet y no con él. Primero aquel hombre y ahora esa araña…_ Tomó nuevamente aquello que había agarrado al entrar a casa, sonriéndole con esa gran ternura que siempre había desprendido, sólo que ahora de manera tétrica. 

— Papy… ¿Quieres ir con Muffet… o es que quieres ir con el hombre ese en las ruinas? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué… **QUÉ TIENEN ELLOS QUE NO TENGA YO**? _**¿ES QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO, NO ME AMAS?**_ — Levantó ambas manos con aquel objeto, dejando ver que era un cuchillo de carnicero. 

— SANS, SANS NO P-POR FAVOR, TE AMO SANS — Sintió como la vértebra c5 se rompía con el filo del cuchillo, dejando rodar su cabeza al suelo. 

Verificó que sólo quedara una décima de su punto de vida para poder tener su cuerpo sólido. Su cabeza no hablaba, parecía que hasta no tenía vida. O bueno, no importaba realmente… Lo último que dijo fue que lo amaba y eso era suficiente para él. 

_Ahora no lo compartiría no nadie._

_**— Te amo tanto, Papy. —**_

**Author's Note:**

> Todo surgió en un grupo con esto http://jiji1372.tumblr.com/post/143685534269/some-yandere-blueberry-to-be-honesti-dont-know y la música del principio. C: Estoy mal♥


End file.
